


Giving Thanks

by ShadowBest



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: Consensual kiss, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Giving thanks, It was only meant to be a hug, Kinda got out of hand, Machtig Festival, Major gives a kiss, Older Man/Younger Woman, One-Shot, Some understanding of emotions, Thanksgiving, Violet gives a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowBest/pseuds/ShadowBest
Summary: The Major gives Violet her brooch as a gift to say thanks to her. But what if Violet wanted to give him a gift as well?





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> * I hadn't meant for this story to go that far. It was supposed to end differently, but, I liked what I had I guess? I wasn't able to give up what I had written.
> 
> * Contains OOC
> 
> * Violet will have a little more of an understanding of emotions in this.
> 
> * One-Shot. Gilbert/Violet pairing.
> 
> * Thoughts wouldn't leave me alone, this is the result.
> 
> * For the sake of the story, Violet is around seventeen in this, the Major 28-29. Basically a year before the war ended and some information of her age drawn from the wikipedia page.

Violet looked around in wonder, vibrant blue eyes bright and wide. Her pale skin glowed with a warm orange hue, the light from the lamps beamed down onto the street, covering the night with a sense of comfort; like one would feel sitting by the fire on a cold winter day. She could feel the heat of the brick seeping into her clothes, warming her back as she was stationed next to her superior. The happy, excited chatter of civilians washed over them, their voices indiscernible as they mingled together; she couldn't help but feel comforted by the noise. The peace and joy filled the air, making it buzz as people moved to and fro in between the stalls.

The scent of mixing herbs and frilly perfumes was pleasurable, even if it stung her nose. The many food stalls heated the air almost to an uncomfortable level, the smells of the wide variety of food left a pleasant taste on her tongue. Only the training she had gone through to be able to go with minimal needs for food kept the girl's stomach from growling with hunger. Violet could feel a pair of eyes on her, a familiar gaze, the weight of it no longer discerning. She could feel his body heat, their arms not quite touching but almost.

"Violet," The Major's voice broke through her thoughts, making her eyes connect with his. The sound of her name, the way it tipped easily off of his tongue, warmed her chest. She couldn't help but to stare, the deep green familiar and comforting, they made her feel safe. The way they crinkled when he smiled, something she found herself wishing she could see more of. The warmth they often held when she noticed him looking at her, even the way his eyes narrowed whenever he was concentrating or he was displeased.

She loved his eyes, the shape of them, the color, how the green seemed to swirl if the light hit them just right. Violet often found herself breathless when she met his eyes. Her stomach would tighten as her chest warmed. The girl didn't understand why she felt this way, when she looked at him. She hadn't felt this way when she had looked into Captain Dietfried's eyes or the other soldiers, only her Major.

"Violet," He said again, voice firm, the sound tore her from her thoughts once more. When she looked at him, this time she managed to focus. His lips were curled up into a small smirk, his eyes bright and amused. The orange glow reflected in his eyes made them look warm and soft. "you did this." He continued, voice quiet and steady now; she could almost feel his fingers twitch on his forearm, though if that was from their proximity or just a feeling, she didn't know. She watched his lips move, his words echoing within her mind as she listened.

She couldn't remember what he was saying previously, the wonder and curiosity she felt before overwhelmed her, blocking everything else out. "There's a Thanksgiving tradition here in Machtig," He said, eyes steady and unblinking as they looked into hers, the scars on his skin bathed in the light from the streetlamps. "to give gifts to those you are thankful to." His voice was faint, reverberating in her ears as she kept getting swept away in her thoughts. "Violet," The Major murmured, head tilting down, chin tucking towards his chest, shoulders raised just a little towards his ears. A habit of his she had picked up on, a sign that he was unsure of his thoughts.

His sleeves rustled as his fingers clenched, bunching the material, the muscle in his biceps became prominent before his posture changed suddenly, the moment of uncertainty passing, as if it were never there. "is there anything you want?" Violet could just hear the change of tone in his voice, though it was just as steady and firm as before, there was an underlying hint of hope mixed with doubt as well. "Something I want?" She said, her lips framing the words, sounding them out before she really thought of his request. Some blonde locks pushed into her eyes as she tilted her head minutely, though she made no move to push them away. "Yes. Tell me something you want." He confirmed, nodding as he spoke.

Violet nodded slightly, "Yes sir, if that is your order." The words had barely left her tongue before she could see that that was the wrong thing to say, a soft sigh of exasperation left his lips, eyebrows creasing in his frustration. She could see lines forming around his mouth, his lips pushed down into a sign of displeasure. "It's not an order." He huffed, annoyance coloring his words as he shook his head, black wisps framing his face. Violet could feel something unpleasant settle into her stomach, disappointment and guilt making her throat tighten. She could feel her lips tremble, but allowed no other sign of her emotions.

"I want to express my thanks to you." He said, eyes cast down to the ground; ignorant to the change in her expression. "Thank me?" She questioned, voice subdued and soft. "That's right." He said, voice picking up to her response. His words suddenly became jumbled, whatever he was saying stopped in his throat as he looked to her. The Major coughed, the sound drawn out a little as he tried to clear his throat.

Violet watched as he pushed off of the wall, turning his body towards the crowd before he spoke again. "Let's take a little walk." He said, glancing back at her; though he didn't need to, she was already falling into line. Violet was unaware of the pained look flashing in his eyes as they walked in companionable silence; the happy chatter and children's laughter washing over them, both wanting to appreciate the ambiance in the air. "Major," Violet said minutes later, her eyes steady on his shoulders, she couldn't help but to watch the way his muscles moved with every step. "what am I supposed to want?" She asked quietly, voice carrying over the din just enough to reach his ears.

He didn't look back to her, instead he was looking off towards the right, his voice traveling to her as he tried to explain. "A girl your age would want dresses or accessories." Violet nodded, blue eyes flickering in the same direction he was turned to; just past the next group of people, she could see a pair of girls in beautiful dresses, firelight reflecting off of some gem at their throat. "I would like dresses and accessories." She parroted, watching his profile as his face turned once more. She could see his Adam's apple bob slightly, a small, indulgent smile making his lips quirk. The pit of her stomach surged with heat at the sight of it, heart skipping a beat before picking up in pace.

The strangeness of her body's reaction, the suddenness of it made her foot slide on cobblestone, she could feel the toe of her boot scrape against the street. Before she was pitched forward, her arms shot out, flailing wildly in an effort to regain her footing. When she looked up next, Violet couldn't see the Major, the street too crowded and with the steam from the food stalls fogging the light before her, she wasn't able to see his familiar black hair, the surge of people around her made it impossible to find him. Taking a deep breath, Violet started walking again, eyes roving carefully over the crowd, hesitating only for a moment on someone of similar build, then again when she saw what she had thought was the military uniform they wore out. She walked slowly, allowing the flow of civilians to steer her as she looked.

Minutes ticked by, though she didn't know how many, before something flashed in the corner of her eye; the green hue of it almost made her cry out. His title was on the tip of her tongue, hand raised up before she found the reflective surface. It was not the Major's eyes like she thought, but a brooch. A large, oval-shaped emerald stone. Violet was only half-aware of her motions, the piece of jewelry drawing her nearer until she was standing right in front of the stall.

Time seemed to slow, surroundings hazy and dark, the sound around her became a low hum. She could only see the gem, the green swirling hypnotically within. Her hand came up slowly, body moving without any real thought. The pads of her fingertips brushed over the material of her uniform; heart beating so strongly she could almost feel it. She felt light-headed, blood pounding in her ears, a warm, light feeling settled over her. Violet didn't know how long she had stood there, eyes stinging as she stared.

Near the edges of her senses, she could hear a voice, the sound of it so familiar she couldn't help but to respond. "I see your eyes." She said, voice soft and distant in her ears. Though it was difficult to drag her eyes away from the precious jewel, she managed to do it. The warm feeling in her stomach and chest flared momentarily when she met the Major's eyes. As she looked to him, she could see them soften, the scars around his eyes and on his cheeks crinkled slightly.

Violet waited for a moment, hand frozen over her breast, fingers tingling as she felt the coarse fabric of her uniform. When the Major didn't say anything more, she allowed herself to look back to the brooch. As she gazed at it, something seemed to swell inside of her, it made her chest twinge painfully, but at the same time, it was familiar too. Whatever it was that caused the flare before, she didn't know, though she thought she could've recognized it if she gave it more thought. She didn't see her Major step closer, so entranced was she with the gem.

"what is this feeling…" She mumbled quietly, hand clenching the fabric underneath her fingertips. "I feel…" Violet continued, breath shuddering, her face slackened and lips parted. "when I look at this?" She didn't know that he had heard her; unable to look away from the jewel, she didn't see his eyes widen as he looked at her. Minutes later, Violet blindly followed the Major, blue eyes glued to the brooch. Mesmerized with the swirling green, she couldn't do anything but put trust into her superior to guide them away.

They didn't speak as they walked away from the festivities. Violet was barely aware of the sparse lighting now, the sudden chill to the air as they left the bustling, happy crowds. Faintly, she heard his feet stop, the training she had been drilled in over the years made her stop when he did, inches away from his back. She could almost feel his body turn to face her, his shadow twisting above her head, in the corner of her eye, she saw his scarred and scratched hand open. "The brooch." He commanded, voice low and firm, yet soft too.

Violet hesitated just for a moment, fingers twitching as she withheld the urge to hide the gem from his gaze. The denial was on the tip of her tongue, barely stifled before she took a deep breath. Her lungs ached as they expanded within her chest, the motion steadying her nerves. "Yes, sir." She said, voice soft as she handed over the brooch, reluctantly. Even as he held the gift, she felt a need to snatch it away from him.

Mind racing, she felt her thoughts run away from her, heart pounding quickly in her rib cage. Did he decide he wanted to take his gift back, did he change his mind? The questions bubbled up her throat, rested on the tip of her tongue. Before she could ask him, he dropped to a knee, the action surprising her into stunned silence. Gently, he pinned the brooch to her collar; nestling into the cloth above her breast, the weight of it was unfamiliar but comfortable.

When she looked at him, Violet could see water welling in his eyes, the green dark as tears prickled in the corners. His fingertips brushed against her neck, the gesture soft and new, it made her skin buzz. "Major Gilbert," She said, voice faint and disconnected; so sudden, she wasn't sure what she was going to say. Saliva pooled in her mouth as she waited for a response, throat drying as her heart quickened. When she spoke, his fingertips froze, just above her collar; the heat of his hand seeping into the pale skin of her neck.

"Yes?" He asked, voice low and rough, it sounded choked, his body froze in a crouch, she had caught him off guard. Violet could see his Adam's apple shudder, the skin of his throat moving as he swallowed. Softly, the feeling so faint, she wasn't sure if it was really there at all, his fingers trembled against her neck. She wanted to reach up and grab his hand, but she wasn't sure if she would be allowed to. "May I say my thanks to you?" The words finally slipped out, clumsy as they left her tongue, unsure.

Her hands trembled in between them, fingers clenched then unfurling. Her very skin tingled, body numbing to the pain of her short nails digging into her palms. She couldn't remember closing them. "Yes." He said again, voice quiet and low yet firm, despite how close they were to each other, she almost didn't hear it. With his confirmation, her mouth dried, her hands shook even as she forced them to open.

Slowly, Violet stepped closer, mind sluggish as she moved without thought. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her body leaning in subconsciously. The unexpected action caused his body to tense, shoulders stiffening underneath her touch, but he didn't move away, he didn't tell her to stop. Even as he knelt in front of her, the stiff, unsure movements she made caused the muscles in her arms and shoulders to tighten. Ignoring the way her limbs began to ache, she pressed closer, heart beating painfully within her throat as she did. She didn't dare to speak, afraid that if she did, she would wake up, it felt as if she were in a dream.

Carefully, she stepped closer, moving to stand in between his open legs, his thighs hugged her hips as she laid her chin on his shoulder. Violet felt herself relaxing, her body leaning further into his own; only the strength of his legs and the rigidness of his spine kept them from falling back. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to forget the war, to forget the ranks, and the soldiers and their superiors. Being here with him, it brought back a sense of familiarity, of comfort that she hadn't felt for years. Since they had first met.

She remembered the dark room, the cloth surrounding her was too warm, musty with the scent of her own body odor. How she trembled as she heard footsteps coming near, able to see the imprint of the boots in her mind's eye. Her ribs ached, throbbing angrily, though she hadn't been kicked there for a month. Despite the phantom pain, she didn't dare move, body tense and rigid, dirty, matted strands of her long hair tickling her arms and legs. She could hear his voice now, the sound was muffled, she only understood some words.

Before she could blink, she felt the blanket tug, the sudden jerk causing her to tumble slightly over the floor. She didn't make a sound despite knowing that that was what he wished for, he wanted her to yell in pain; but she never did. She came to a stop on her knees, body tensing and the muscles in her shoulders tightening as she could feel him step closer. Roughly he pushed her head forward, fingers curled painfully into her tangled hair. She didn't understand the words he spoke, though she could almost sense the negative emotions in his tone.

The man barely finished speaking before heat enveloped her wrist, she was pulled to her feet quickly, strands coming loose from her head from the sudden motion. How Major Gilbert had pulled her into a hug without hesitation, his fingers warming her shoulder and the back of her head, gently and slowly carding through the tangled locks. Within the cradle of his arms, she felt safe, like she could finally stop looking over her shoulder. With that one gesture, she knew he would protect her. In that moment, even if she hadn't realized it herself, she made a promise to do the same for this man.

* * *

Minutes seemed to tick slowly by, the joyful sounds and warm air from the thanksgiving festivities echoed and carried over to them. Violet tightened her arms around him, ignoring his taut frame as she nuzzled the cloth of his uniform. "Major," She murmured quietly, voice soft and muffled as her lips brushed his clothes. She could feel her stomach stir as she breathed in his scent, the heavy smell of gunpowder, the underlying layer of sweat, something that was distinctly _his._ It was comforting, something she could associate with being safe.

Violet breathed in deeply, no longer able to stifle the pleased sound which rose from her throat. The unexpected noise seemed to have broken the Major from his stupor. His breath came out unsteadily, warm against her ear. It made her hair rustle, the strands tickling her cheek. She could feel his hand resting against her neck, previously stiff, it was now lax and warm. Slowly, she could feel the pads trailing over the curve of her neck, brushing so gently against her jaw, she barely even felt it.

"Violet…" The Major breathed her name, the minty scent of his toothpaste washing over her face. She couldn't help but to wonder when he had moved as she opened her eyes. Under the street lamp, in the orange halo of light, his tan and scarred skin seemed to glow, the pale beams made his black hair shine. She only had a moment to take all of it in, to look into his eyes. How they were half-closed, the pupils blown wide and emerald irises darkening in color.

Tightening her arms around his shoulders, Violet's heart was beating so diligently, she was sure he could feel it. "Major," She murmured, voice quiet and breathless, she could feel the tips of his fingers pressing under her chin, tilting her head up. She took a breath, her tongue poking out to wet her slightly parted lips, she was beginning to feel parched again. "thank-" The word had barely left her lips before his mouth suddenly covered her own. His lips moved insistently against hers, yet they were still slow and gentle; dry and chapped, but very soft.

She gripped his shoulders tightly, fingers digging into the fabric, her eyes shot open immediately, though he didn't see. In her shock, Violet didn't fight him as he stood suddenly, hands grasping her hips, he steered her backwards. Soon, she found herself on her toes, back pressed against the lamp above them, the cold metal barely registering in her mind, how the concrete post dug into her back. The Major deepened the kiss, breath warm and moist as he pressed against her smaller frame. She was fighting a losing battle, Violet soon realized, her eyes slipped closed, heart beating swiftly within her chest.

Her stomach twisted as she began to respond. Tentatively, she moved her lips with his, clumsy and slow yet eager. Her hands loosened against his shoulders, no longer gripping the material of his uniform, but trailing slowly over the broad shape underneath. Her skin buzzed faintly, blood surging through her veins as her heart pounded behind her rib cage. Not really thinking of what she was doing, Violet decided to try something.

Faintly, she heard Gilbert groan, the sound low and rough as it was pulled from his throat. Slowly, she let her tongue slip past her lips, gently pressing against his own. She found the taste odd, yet pleasing. She wanted more of it. Steadily, she slid her tongue against his bottom lip, the sensation of feeling them, of tasting them, it sent a shiver down her spine.

The Major shuddered against her, she could feel his chest rumble when it touched her own as his breath shakily came from his lips. Violet could feel his hand moving up her side slowly, warm and steady despite his crumbling composure. As the palm of his hand brushed over the curve of her breast, she gasped quietly. "Major," She moaned against his lips, voice trembling and faint. For a moment, she thought he didn't hear her; his hand didn't slow as it brushed along her shoulder, towards her neck.

Only when his fingertips slipped into the collar of her uniform, the palm of his hand pressing into the back of her neck did he pull away. The pads of his fingers brushed over heated skin as he looked into her eyes. Normally bright, the emerald shade was now dark, almost black, the inky color seemed to swirl hypnotically. In that instant, Violet couldn't remember what she was going to say, she almost forgot where she was. Only the soft, comforting feel of his fingers, the warmth of his own body, and the firm concrete digging into her lower back, the cool metal of the street post had kept her grounded.

"Why… ?" She tried to ask, voice shaky and quiet. The word had barely left her lips before her mouth was covered once more. Though it was just as passionate as the last one, it was different now, gentler, slower. It seemed to convey so many emotions, so many feelings from him, yet she didn't understand. For a minute, he kissed her, lips warm and plump, indulgent and soft against her own.

It made her feel fuzzy. Safe, much like his eyes did, how she felt when she had looked at the brooch which now rested at her breast. This time, when he pulled away, his lips were upturned into a small smile. Scarred cheeks flushed with heat, his eyes were still dark, but they too expressed an emotion she couldn't yet name. She could feel his heart beating in time with her own.

He pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming out in short, warm huffs. Sweat beaded at his forehead, dampening her own skin, but she didn't pull away. Her ears rang faintly, blood rushing within, making her skin warm. Violet watched him for a moment, gazing intently into his eyes as she tried to read an emotion, one she wasn't able to comprehend yet.

The Major's mouth moved slowly, the sound strangled as it rose from his throat. Again, he tried, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he swallowed. "You're important to me." He said, voice shaky and sudden, she had almost forgotten that she had even asked him something, drawn into the moment like she was. Violet was about to shake her head, she wanted to deny his words. Not only was it difficult for her to believe, but she almost didn't want to.

Before she could even speak, he pressed his lips to hers, the kiss slow and brief before he pulled back. "You're important." He murmured again, hands resting against her cheeks, they were supple and warm, but calloused. Before she could even wonder when they had moved, his lips were on hers; soft and slow, yet so warm. "Thank you, Violet." His voice was low and rough, so unlike the kiss he had just given. Again, and again, he would silence her; this one slow and deep, then soft and short, she had trouble remembering what she was wanting to say anymore.

No matter how she tried, he wouldn't allow her to speak. The only sounds she could manage were high-pitched and soft. When he stopped, the sky was a dark, navy blue, silver stars spattering across the sky. The flame in the lamp was low, faintly burning still as it died. She could feel his breath washing over her exposed neck, moist and soft, it made her spine quiver.

His arms were wrapped around her waist again, hands massaging the skin in the curve of her back, fingers firm yet gentle. Her lips were wet and swollen from their kisses, yet they still tingled pleasantly. Gently, she let her fingers card through his hair, the black locks stark against her pale skin. Silently she wondered about the kiss. Why did he do it?

There had to be more to it than what he had said, right? He just wasn't telling her. Sighing softly, Violet let herself nuzzle his hair, strands tickling her nose as she breathed in his scent. She still didn't understand the warmth she felt when she thought of him, how her stomach tightened when she recalled the dark color in his eyes, half-lidded and glazed. But she hoped she would someday.


End file.
